User blog:Arvin30p/Inazuma
Prologue: It was 3 years ago when I first saw her face, back then there was only suffering in her eyes and soon after that a certain someone has saved her from the clutches of evil. Meanwhile, all I did in those times is to watch as that hero destroy every villain on his path. But even so, I wished that it was I who have saved her first. But, as of that moment; there was nothing I can do and I just hid behind the shadow of my friend who have first recognized me as who I am. “Commander? Where are we heading off?” Inazuma asks me as she walks behind me. “To the place where our future holds.” I answered as I held Inazuma’s delicate hands. But even so, even if I am not as good as Hiro when it comes to combat, not as influential as Princess Claire, not as wise as Ralph-san and not as devious as Sensei. All I can ever afford to these delicate hands of hers is my guarantee that she’ll be safe with me. Slowly walking under the rays of the sun, we walked forward towards a very rustic place to which I can proudly say home is slowly appearing to our sights amidst the harsh rays of the sun hitting the surface of our skin. But even so, this has never stopped us from approaching the said place. “I’m home.” I said to myself as we slowly reach the gate. “I’m home too…” Inazuma replied as she takes out the keys from her skirt pocket Slowly, after entering the key inside the lock, Inazuma gently turned the key around until we heard a loud click that signaled us that the lock has been opened. Inazuma then pushes the gate doors and after it opened due to Inazuma’s strength, both of us greeted one another as a sign of respect. “Please take care of me.” “Same to you.” And thus, this is how it all started for the two of us. Chapter 1: Beginnings As what Hiro told me about life stories, it always starts with the beginnings; on how everything started. On his case, it would be at the time when he and Sazanami-san have met. On Ralph’s case, it would be his first meeting with Fubuki. Sensei didn’t tell me much about herself, but even so; I can feel she has something to say about her beginnings, probably not at the time when she chose Samidare. Anyways, mine has been quite lackluster comparing to those people. Mine was only just a flick of inspiration when my story has begun. It all happened one time when I was doing the rescue work since Hiro had to go out of his way to save Sazanami-san from being butchered alive by the villains inside the military. But before Inazuma and I have met into the battlefield… I have already met her once. Hiro didn’t know this and I don’t plan on saying this to him since I am pretty sure he’ll scold me for being such a coward, but then… I didn’t even want to be a soldier in the first place. It all started when I accidentally made an unescapable box which had trapped my classmate inside. From the looks of it, everyone in the class was terrified when they can’t open the box and in the end, they have decided to destroy the box from the outside so that my classmate would get free. Of course, after that incident, I was already alienated by everyone and they started calling me a box monster. A year after that incident, military personnel came and they recruited me on the spot due to my ability to make traps but even so, I didn’t ask them to recruit me. In fact, I want to decline their offer, however… “You, who have imprisoned someone inside your devices. What kind of future awaits you after you finished school? Nothing, no one will hire someone like you!” As the commanding officer said that, my heart has died a bit and I steeled my resolve to join the military however… “Please wait.” A young voice reached my ears when I was about to go away. “Senpai. Are you sure you are going?” “Yeah Anzu. Sorry to worry you.” “Senpai. I love you, please don’t leave.” “I can’t. I have no future anymore. I am not eligible to love someone as beautiful as you.” “But…” “Anzu, please find a better person who will love you.” “Senpai. If you have already decided to leave, then… Please take away my first kiss.” “I can’t do that.” “…” “Anzu, sorry for leaving you behind. But I’ll go.” And so, I bid farewell to the only person who has shown compassion to me. The next few years has been rough and I almost gave up. But in the end, I managed to pull through and I was assigned to a certain company which they claim that didn’t exist. “Heya kiddo. Oh, we might be the same age.” “I am Hoshi. Who might you be?” “You can call me Hiro. I am just a recruit.” “I see. But it looks like I am older than you, in terms of tenure.” “Drat, nonetheless; I heard that you have made some of our traps, isn’t that true?” “Yeah. Anyways, what is this company called?” “Hmm… I think it’s called the 4th mechanized squadron.” “Mechanized squadron? What does it do?” “Right. Our Vanguard is the actual mechanized, but most of the people here are engineers and some intel gatherer. Also, I am not part of the company. It’s just that the company is under my control.” “Wait. If you are not a part of it, yet you control it… could it be?” “Nah, I am just being too lucky.” “Sorry to have not recognize you. To think that the great annihilator is on my presence. It’s such a great honor meeting you.” Soon, I can see sadness from Hiro’s eyes. Hiro was already known for defeating abyssal which surfaced a few years before. It was said that Hiro alone has the power to wipe out a whole army. But right now, all I can see is a guy who is facing some challenges too. “Anyways, I think you and I can become friends, Is that alright with you?” “Eh? We as friends?” “Think of it as a good connection.” “If you say so…” And thus, with a simple conversation like that, we became friends. Occasionally, we go out on a mission and most of the time, they managed to do what they needed to do until one day… one of the gatherers died in an ambush as abyssal entered the fray and almost wiped out the forces. Back then, Hiro was on a different location and he immediately come to our aid but in the end, he failed to save one person and that person was someone that Hiro cared about. He treated her like a little sister and after that, we decided to carry her body back with us so that she can have a proper burial. Soon, our company was disassembled and we went on separate ways, except for Hiro and me. After that incident, there was a certain higher-up that decided to take us on a whim saying that we are quite valuable assets and as it turns out, that person is what we would call later ‘sensei’. While she is not a formal teacher in any sense, she managed to train us things that we haven’t learned on training and we are both thankful to that and soon Hiro has found a new purpose to live. “Hoshi, can you tell me what is that facility for?” Hiro pointed out an abandoned warehouse that said contained weapons that could hurt any abyssal. “It’s an abandoned warehouse.” “Abandoned… how come there were people inside?” “What!?” “Something tells me that those villains are hiding something.” “What should we do then?” “You gather info regarding that project. If you need clearance, just throw sensei’s name. I will investigate is personally.” “Why Hiro, why are you passionate on this one?” “I don’t want another person die while I was watching.” As simple as that, Hiro stormed off and has done something remarkable and disappointing at the same time. In the end, there were around 400+ accounted people, though according to Hiro’s tally a few days ago, there were still 120 back then and after that rescue attempt that we did, all we have saved from cruelty is nothing more than just 5 girls who were waiting for their deaths, with one of them was saved from being killed off. “Hoshi, I am disappointed in myself.” “We have failed to save 400 more. Yeah.” “But, Sazanami told me that it’s alright. Because, we can get them back if we work hard.” For some reason, his words which normally have a grain of confidence was not there. All it had was a twist of sorrow which we both felt after saving them all. But even after that, I have come to my senses that even if we have failed to save a paltry of lives, we save some soul that would later build the future. A month after the rescue Hiro asked me about something. “Hoshi, I am planning to make a special task force.” “I see. I’m in.” “Sadly, you have to be a leader too.” “Wait, what do you mean? You know I don’t have commanding abilities.” “Well, don’t worry about that. Everyone has their first time over something and for you, it should be leading a team of people who can defeat the abyssal.” “I don’t get it.” Hiro soon pulls out a picture of five girls we have saved back then. It had a bio and some tidbits attached to it. Soon, I saw a face that I should have noticed back then. “!!!” “Oh, Hoshi has a prospect. This is good enough.” “Hiro, why are you entrusting me this one?” “Haven’t you forgotten, we are friends. Asides, I know that you want to atone to them too. So, I am giving you a chance to make things work. Of course, Sensei is included too. I have already asked Ralph-san about this and Sensei is asking someone too.” “I see. To think I have been given a chance to do this. Hiro, let me choose who I want.” “Alright. That’s what we are doing right now.” “I see.” I picked up Inazuma’s picture and from the looks of it, she reminds me of a person who I have met in the past. “Oh, you are picking Anzu.” Suddenly, as Hiro said those words, I suddenly remembered Anzu who was waiting for me. As far as I remember, her hometown was attacked by the abyssal. “Sorry Hoshi, I remember that she has forgotten her name already. So, I gave her the name Anzu. I think her parents named her Anzu too.” “I see… Hiro, please let me take care of Anzu.” “You sounded like someone who is asking for the hand of someone’s daughter for marriage.” “Sorry.” “Don’t mind. After all, I know that you don’t have the capacity to hurt a girl.” “Right…” “Anyways, you can have that photo. You can rehearse a bit so that you can introduce yourself properly when the time comes. Of course, by then… she will become my little sister.” “Little sister? I haven’t heard this!” “Well, as it turns out; she is a distant relative of mine, so we are more of cousins of the 5th degree. But since I don’t want her to know that we are cousins, I am arranging some papers so that we can adopt her into the family.” “Why did you do that?” “Because, I must not make Samidare mad at me.” “Why?” “Well…” After that, Hiro confessed that he and Samidare knew one another and of course, he is making himself good to the eyes of Samidare. I guess that is the reason why he worked hard on that case. “Anyways. Hope we can change the world with this.” “Well, it’s you who initiated it, it should do well.” “Right.” And so, we parted ways and the next time the two of us meet, it was already the time when the snow slowly died out. Soon, February came to us like time didn’t care at all. Hiro and I met once again and this time around, all 5 of us were inside a meeting room. “Anyways, let us introduce one another as this the first time the 5 of us have gathered and from here on, we will meet occasionally to discuss things and possible tactics. Anyways, I am greatly known as Sensei and you are not allowed to call me by any other names.” “I am Hiro Raven, most of you have known me as the annihilator but I am now an admiral from this point of time.” “I am Ralph, my full name is pretty long so I prefer calling me Ralph. Anyways, nice to work with you all.” “I am Princess Claire, the next in line to the throne. Anyways, I was asked by sensei to work on a little project Hiro-sama has initiated. Please to meet you all.” As soon as the 4 introduced themselves, I stood up and introduce myself. “I am Hoshi, please to meet you all.” After delivering such brief introduction, I seated down and Sensei started to lead the discussion. The time at that moment was only 7 in the morning and I feel like getting out of the meeting room already. A few hours after, we were given assignments and one by one, their secretaries were called based on the first come-first serve basis. I was surprised that I was the first one who picked since I am not known. But even so, what surprised me is that Hiro’s pick is not Samidare. “Why not Samidare?” “Sensei said it was my penalty. So, she took my right to choose and she assigned Sazanami to me as punishment.” “Sucks to be you. But good luck.” “Yeah.” As soon as my name was called, Inazuma came out and both of saw one another for the first time. “An--“ Before I can call out her name, I noticed that her reaction was the same, as if the world is making a big joke on me. “Hoshi, it seems that this Inazuma was pretty surprised to see her commander to be a bit… unreliable.” “Aren’t you the same!?” As soon as our eyes meet, I realized the identity of the Inazuma who was standing right in front of me. It was no doubt that she is no other than that girl who have tried to stop me from leaving. “I am Hoshi, nice meeting you.” “I’m Inazuma. Nice meeting you Commander.” “Please take care of me from here-on.” “My regards then.” As soon as we have been acquainted to our secretaries, Sensei signaled us to leave the premises. Before I part ways with Hiro, Hiro asked me a bit about something. “Hoshi, this Inazuma you are taking care of is officially my little sister…” “Congratulations.” “So, don’t you dare make her cry. Or I’ll punch your face until I can’t recognize it. Anyways, good luck.” “Yeah.” And with a short discourse between the two of us, we headed out to our respective bases which was assigned via lottery. We rode the service vehicle and I decided to immediately take her to the base since February climate is still considered as cold and it was the time when girls need to wear layers so that they won’t get cold. “Aren’t you cold?” “Nope.” “I see. It must have been your body composition.” “Nope. I am just warmed up from the inside.” “…” Without anything to reply to her, I hit the gas and started to go towards our destination. From here on; memories, tears and happiness will shape the base that Anzu and I have started to build on that certain day. Anyways, it seems that Hiro and Sazanami were quite a good team … maybe, I can ask Inazuma about things and… never mind. There is no way I can force her. And so, as the service vehicle rolls, a lot of things come to mind until I decided not to care about those anymore. End of Chapter 1 Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature